Chocolate Love
by LadyRosalie29
Summary: Serena and Rini team up to make the best chocolate for their love ones. As Valentine's Day is close, Serena finds out that Rini has a crush on someone. Who could he be? Serena/Darien & Rini/Helios


**A/N: Welcome to my first **_**Sailor Moon**_** fan fiction. For those of you who don't know me, I have been on fan fiction writing **_**Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's**_** (since that is what I write the most). Although I write more about **_**Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's**_**, I do have some pride and passion for **_**Sailor **__**Moon**_** ever since I watched the show when was seven years old. This story was inspired by a chapter within a story called **_**A Recipe for Love and Laughter**_** by Mistress of Serenity. If you're curious to know what the story is about, I recommend it to check it out. Disclaimer: **_**Sailor Moon**_** is property of Naoko Takeuchi and Toei Animation. The only thing that I own is the plot of this story so this story is mine. Please enjoy this one-shot! :3**

* * *

><p><em>I got you baby<br>I call, I call it chocolate love  
>I want you, I want you to have you<br>Sweet, sweet chocolate love_  
>Chocolate Love by Girls' Generation<p>

* * *

><p>Chocolate Love<p>

The sweet smell of chocolate filled the kitchen air as Serena and Rini were making some delicious and yummy chocolate for Valentine's Day. Every time that Serena and Rini made chocolate they would always compete on who makes the best chocolate. Serena's chocolate always came out perfectly but the one problem with her chocolate is that it always tastes bitter. As for Rini's chocolate, they didn't come perfect but it did taste better than Serena's chocolate. Even Raye, Mina, Lita and Amy agree that they prefer Rini's chocolate over Serena's. This year, Serena decided that she'll make the best chocolate for her boyfriend, Darien Shields, with the help of Rini.

Serena and Rini decided that they should work together and make the best chocolate for their love ones. That way, their chocolate would come out perfect and taste yummy. They wanted their chocolate to be like what the chocolate factory would manufacture. Although Serena and Rini were not machines, they hoped that by working together, they can make the best chocolate in all of Tokyo.

Serena would pour the ingredients in the bowl while Rini mixed the ingredients. Everyone knows that Serena isn't the best cook as Lita was there to watch them just to make sure that Serena wouldn't burn down the kitchen. Once in a while, Lita would help out with the preparations or tell Serena that she added too much sugar. Rini was thankful for Lita being here with them or who knows what Serena will put in their chocolate.

Now it was time to pour the melted chocolate in the heart and bunny shaped molds. Rini jumped in excitement as she poured the melted chocolate in her bunny-shape mold with the help of Lita of course. Rini grabbed a spoon as she scooped up a big amount of chocolate and licked her spoon. She closed her eyes as she taste the sweet and chocolaty flavor melt in her mouth. "Mmmh! This tastes heavenly!" She smiled at Lita.

"Hey! You better leave some chocolate for me," Serena exclaimed at the pink-hair girl. Rini stuck her tongue out at Serena and continued to lick the chocolate-covered spoon as Serena was about to get mad at her when Lita calmed her down.

"Calm down Serena. She's just a little girl." Lita defended Rini.

"She might be a little girl but she's one annoying brat," she muttered to herself. Rini had heard what Serena said and pretend to not have heard it at all. She decided to not get into an argument with her today hoping that they would not begin to argue. "Hey don't hog up all the chocolate! Save some for me."

"Relax, Serena. There's still plenty of chocolate left for you." Lita focused back with Rini, "Hey Rini, who are you going to give your chocolate this year?"

"Well," Rini began, "I was planning to give to my friends and family but I've been thinking of giving my chocolate to a special someone." A hint of red blush brushed over Rini's face as she cupped her face in embarrassment.

"Sounds like Rini has a crush," Lita said in a singing tone.

"So, who's the lucky guy?" Serena asked as a mischievous smile spread on her lips. Rini felt her face getting warmer by each second that she continued to lick the spoon. "Come on Rini, you can tell us and I promise we'll keep it a secret from everyone else."

Rini rolled her eyes, "Yeah right! I'll believe you when pigs begin to fly. Serena, you're not exactly the best person to keep secrets from everyone. Remember that one time when you accidently spill the beans to Andrew about the surprise party?"

"I'll admit it was my mistake but it wasn't my fault when he asked me about why everyone was abandoning him. Andrew is like my brother and I can't hide any secrets from him." Serena said. It true about what she said.

Mina, Raye, Lita, Amy, and Darien were planning to make a surprise party for Andrew just to cheer him up since he couldn't stop moping around. He had been feeling sad for a couple of days after his girlfriend Rita left him and Darien couldn't stand to see his best friend all sad that he along with the girls suggested to make a party. Serena and Rini came into the arcade and heard partial of the conversation. Serena begged them to tell her what they were planning and after her constant begging, Darien filled her in with the information as she and Rini swore to everyone to keep the surprise party a secret.

Andrew began to notice when the girls came in the arcade less frequently than usual and Darien only came by once in a while to talk about schoolwork or just to order his usual coffee. He felt so left out that he asked Serena why everyone wasn't coming. Serena came up with an excuse by telling him that the girls were busy with their personal and academic life. At first, he believed in her words but soon enough he noticed that Serena was acting very strange that he asked her what was going on. She told him that she had chores and schoolwork to do. Andrew continued to persist to Serena to tell her what's going on with everyone until she couldn't keep the secret anymore and told him about the party.

Serena remembered when Andrew smiled in delight and told her that when the day of the party would arrive he would act as if he didn't know about it. On the day of the party, Andrew did faked to be surprise but he too couldn't fake his surprise any longer as he told everyone about him knowing about the party. Everyone looked at Serena since they knew that she was the only one who could have told Andrew about the party. Andrew defended Serena from everyone as he thanked each and every one of them for cheering him up.

Anyways, back into the kitchen, Serena continued on, "At least be thankful that I'm not Mina. She's much more of a big-mouth when it comes to secrets too."

"Yeah, that is true," Lita agreed with her blond friend. "Alright Serena, let's begin to pour some chocolate on your heart-shape mold." Lita saw her friend bouncing up and down while Serena grabbed a spoon and scooped up a chunk of chocolate and, just like Rini, she enjoyed the chocolaty flavor.

"Rini was right about this chocolate. Mmmh…so good!" Serena began to grab another scoop of chocolate when she heard Rini clearing her throat.

"Try to not finish all of the chocolate Serena. Remember that you're making these chocolate for Darien not for you to gobble it all up." Serena puffed her cheeks in anger as she continued to lick her spoon.

"It's not my fault that this chocolate taste so darn good. I can't help myself." Serena helped Lita pour in the chocolate into her heart-shape mold as Rini watched. "So Rini," Serena started once more as she picked up on the question that Rini didn't answer before, "Who's your secret crush?"

"I'm not telling you!"

"Please!"

"No!" Rini continued to observe how Serena poured the chocolate in her heart-shape mold. She saw how Serena filled it half way up as she moved on to pour more chocolate onto the next mold. _'I see,'_ she wondered to herself. Rini now realized that every time that she filled the mold, she would always fill it up all the way to the top. She looked down at her tray and noticed that her chocolate was about to spill out any time soon. Rini cleared her throat once more, "Hey Serena."

"Yeah?" Serena looked at Rini.

"I was wondering if you could help me fix my chocolate. I think I filled it up with too much chocolate."

Serena was finally done filling up her heart-shape mold with chocolate as Lita grabbed her tray and opened the refrigerator. She observed Rini's tray and noticed that her chocolate was about to spill. "I see what the problem is," she grabbed another clean spoon and scooped out the excessive amount of chocolate. "Rini try not to fill the whole thing up. That's why your chocolate always comes out," Serena stops and begins to think of a word to best describe Rini's chocolate until she got one, "…not so prefect. Come on and help me out."

Rini smiled and nodded as she too grabbed another clean spoon and began to take out the excessive amount of chocolate. "Just make sure that each mold has the same amount of chocolate filled in." Serena said. Once more Rini nodded as they both worked together.

Several minutes passed by as Serena and Rini were done fixing the bunny-shape chocolate. Lita grabbed Rini's tray and put it inside the freezer along with Serena's tray. "Now that we're done, what shall we do with the leftover chocolate?" asked Lita.

Serena's and Rini's eyes began to sparkle in delight as they looked at each other. They knew what they could do with the leftover chocolate as they said together, "We'll eat it!" Lita smiled at both girls as she agreed with them.

They each grabbed a spoon and scoop up a very good amount of chocolate and licked it. They ate and ate to their heart content as the chocolate began to decrease. Once there was no more chocolate left, Serena, Rini and Lita were stuffed with chocolate.

"Mmmh, now that's was delicious," Lita said. "I don't think I'll be able to eat another piece of chocolate within a year, ugh," Lita rubbed her stomach, "I restate that, I'm _never_ going to see or eat another piece of chocolate in my life."

"You said it," Rini said as she felt her stomach filled with sweet and delicious chocolate. She had to admit that Lita was right but she still had some cravings for more chocolate.

"Wimps," Serena muttered out. The kitchen was now silence as the three girls looked at each other. They didn't know what else to say or do as they waited for the chocolate to cool down and wrap them up in a small, plastic bag and tie it up with a red ribbon. Several more minutes passed by as Serena decided to bring up the question once more to Rini. "Who is your secret crush?"

"I already told you Serena that I'm not going to tell you. And even if I did tell you who my secret crush is, there's a big chance that you're going to tell everyone." Rini responded.

"I will not!" Serena yelled at Rini. She saw her covering her ears and lowered her voice, "Come on and tell me who it is. Or do I have to do some 'special' investigations."

Rini gulped at this. She remembered that one time when Serena and the rest of the girls had followed her to the park when she told them that she had a crush on someone but she didn't tell them who it was for she was embarrassed if she did ever say who it was. She saw Serena and Lita exchange some glances as she noticed that look on Serena's face. "Oh no!" she said, "You're not planning to follow me. Are you?"

Serena smiled at the young girl, "On the contrary, Rini, if you tell us who's your secret crush then we won't follow you. But if you don't tell us then we're going to follow you where ever you go."

Rini hated this idea. She really didn't want to tell Serena who her crush is but if she didn't say who he was then she would be worried about checking her back every single second just to see if Serena would be following her or not. She really didn't want to feel as if she was being stalked by a stalker. Rini sighed in defeat as Serena and Lita smiled to hear what Rini has to say. "Alright, I'll tell you who's my secret crush but you got to promise me that you'll keep it a secret. Promise?"

Serena and Lita raised their left hands up and said together, "Promise."

Rini took in a deep breath and exhale as she said, "My secret crush is…" Rini said her crush's name as both girls gasped in surprise. How come they didn't notice this before?

* * *

><p>The following morning, Serena and Rini woke up bright and early to make sure that they got their bag of chocolate all set up. Although it was out of character for Serena to wake up bright and early, she slowly changed into her school uniform and brushed her long and golden hair. She hated the idea of waking up so early in the morning but today was one exception because it is Valentine's Day and of course Valentine's Day is her favorite holiday right after Christmas. Once she was done brushing and fixing her hair into an odango style, she could smell the delicious breakfast that her mother, Ilene Tsukino, was making downstairs. The smell of food woke her up as she rushed downstairs to get some food.<p>

"Morning mom," she chirped happily as she sat down at her usual seat. Mrs. Tsukino place Serena's breakfast in front of her as Serena stared at her heart-shape, chocolate-chip pancake that her mother made, "Thanks mom. Happy Valentine's Day!"

"You're welcome sweetie and Happy Valentine's Day to you too." Mrs. Tsukino smiled at her daughter. Seconds later, Rini comes into the dining room as she sees Serena eating her pancakes, "Rini I'm so glad to see you. Pancakes?" Rini nodded eagerly as she sat down next to Serena and waited for her plate to come.

After Rini told Serena and Lita who was her secret crush, she was bombarded with many questions. She knew that was expecting this to happen anytime soon and answered some of the question that she was being asked. After the questioning was over, Lita helped Serena and Rini take out the chocolate from the freezer and pack them in small, plastic bags. Before they could pack them up, Serena and Rini did a taste test just to make sure that the chocolate taste fine. Nervously, they took one piece of chocolate and ate it. An epiphany hit them as they smiled together. Their chocolate was a success.

"Here you go Rini," Mrs. Tsukino set down Rini's breakfast as she too began to chow down her pancake just like Serena would normally do. "Enjoy!" Rini nodded happily.

Sammy came into the kitchen as he saw his older sister and his cousin eating like pigs. "Can you two eat normal like normal people would normally do?"

Both Serena and Rini stop eating their pancakes as they stared at Sammy with murderous looks. He took one step back as soon as he saw their looks on their faces as he sweat-dropped in fear. "Okay, okay, I get. I'll just let you two eat as usual." He said while he held his hands up in defeat. Both girls got back into eating their pancakes as Sammy thought, _'They're like sisters or like mother and daughter. Weird.'_

Moments later, Serena's father, Ken Tsukino, came down and sat across from Serena as she got up and placed her plate in the sink. "Morning dad. I'm going to school," she said as she grabbed her lunchbox and the bag of chocolate. Serena was about to grab her schoolbag and put on her shoes when her father had called her back.

"Not so fast young lady!" Mr. Tsukino said. Serena turned around and faced her father, "Don't forget that you are to arrive back home no later than 6:00 p.m. Is that understood Serena?"

Serena couldn't help it but to roll her eyes at her father. She knew how overprotected he was whenever she was hanging out with her friends at the arcade or whenever she was with Darien. "Yes dad, I understand." She quickly puts on her shoes and grabs her schoolbag and just as she is about to leave someone else calls her back.

"What about Rini?" asked her mother, "It is your turn to take her to school today."

Serena really did want to rush out of her house as she let out a frustrated sigh, "Fine. Hurry up Rini or we'll be late to school!" Serena saw Rini grabbing her bags of chocolate and her schoolbag as she quickly puts on her black shoes. "Let's go!" Both girls were out of the house as Serena pulled Rini into a run.

* * *

><p>Later in the afternoon at the Crown Arcade, Serena and Rini was enjoying their chocolate milkshake that Andrew prepared for them today as Serena gave him a bag of heart and bunny-shape chocolate. Rini allowed Serena to take some of her bunny-shape chocolate while Serena allowed Rini to take some of her heart-shape chocolate.<p>

"Here you go Drew. Happy Valentine's Day!" she said happily.

"Thanks Serena!" he thanked her as he opened the bag and took out the bunny-shape chocolate and popped into his mouth, "Hmm…delicious!"

"You're welcome," she smiled sweetly at him. The doors to the arcade opened as Raye, Mina, Amy and Lita came in together as they had a bunch of bags of chocolate and heart-shape Valentine's cards. Serena waved at them as they all gather together to sit together at their usual spot. Rini followed Serena from behind as she gave a bag to Amy and Lita as Serena gave a bag to Raye and Mina. "Here you go."

"Are these chocolate edible to eat?" asked Raye as she arch an eyebrow up to Serena. "You didn't put any poison in them, did you Meatball Head?"

"Of course they're edible to eat and I did not put any poison in them!" Serena shouted at the priestess. "And don't call me Meatball Head, Pyro." Serena stuck her tongue out at Raye which made the priestess turn red in return when Serena called her Pyro. "So, how do you guys like it?"

Raye and Mina looked at each other with worried looks on their faces and sighed. They each opened their bag of chocolate as Mina took out a piece of chocolate and ate it. Raye watched in fear as she hoped that her blond friend wouldn't chock to death. Once Mina was done chewing her piece of chocolate, she smiled, "One word: Delicious." She gave Serena and Raye her usual signature V-sign.

"Really?" asked Raye, "Are you sure that you're okay?" She held up hands up to Mina's face, "How many fingers do I have?"

Mina laughed as she pushed Raye's hands down, "Don't be silly Raye. You should really try it." Raye scrunched up her face in confusion. "Come on Raye, try it out."

Raye looked at Mina and then at Serena as she saw her smiling. She couldn't turn down Serena's chocolate if she took her time and effort to make it. "Fine, I'll try one but if there's something funny inside I'm never going to eat anything that Meatball Head makes." She picked out a bunny-shape chocolate and bit a small bite of the bunny's ears. Raye chewed nice and slowly as she could taste the sweet and delicious favor of chocolate touching her taste buds. For the first time, she smiled, "You were right Mina. This is good." She looked at Serena, "Not bad, Meatball Hea-I mean Serena."

Serena smiled even bigger as her chocolate made everyone happy. She looked down at Rini and winked at her for a good job on making these yummy chocolate. The door opened once more as Molly and Melvin came into the arcade holding hands and bright smiles spread on their face. They spotted Serena as they greeted her with hugs and presents for her and Rini.

"I wasn't sure what to get you Serena but I hope that you like my present," Melvin said as he handed Serena a pink enveloped decorated with two white bunnies holding a heart in the middle.

She smiled at Melvin and opened the card with care only to find a card that was shaped as a bunny holding a big, red heart in the middle. She opened the card as a soft and sweet melody started to play within the card. It was playing a Beethoven tune called Fur Elise. Serena hugged her nerdy friend, "Thank you so much Melvin! I simply love it!"

Molly couldn't help it but to laugh, "See what I told you Melvin. I knew it that Serena would love it." She held in her hand a present for Rini, "Of course I didn't forget you Rini. I hope you like my present."

Rini took her present from Molly and she eagerly opened her present only to find a cute white bunny plushy. "Thank you Molly." She hugged Molly as Molly embraced the little girl.

Soon everyone got into a good conversation about what happened to them at school. They shared to each other on what they got from their fellow classmates and got to eat some chocolate here and there. Once again, the door opened as everyone turned around to see who came in. Serena felt like her breath was stolen from her as she saw Darien coming in the arcade with bouquet of red roses. She felt her heart pounding in her chest as she watched in amaze to see her boyfriend coming in like a knight in shining armor. Serena immediately got up from her seat and jumped into Darien's arms and kissed him on his cheeks.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Darien." She whispered in his ears.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Serena." He bend down a little bit and shared a brief and small kiss with Serena as everyone else watched in amused.

Rini watched her mother and father kiss as she wonders how it would feel to be kissed like that. She bit on her lip softy as she let her mind go somewhere else. Rini began to imagine herself kissing her crush under a full moon. She could imagine his lips moved against her lips as she had her arms wrapped around his neck while his arms held around her waist. It was a beautiful imagination as she began to blush.

"Hello? Earth to Rini, are you in there?" asked Darien as he waved his hands in front of her face.

Rini shook her head and noticed for the first time how everyone was looking at her. "I'm fine," she finally responded. Everyone continued to look at her strangely as she began to feel her face getting warm. "What?" she finally asked.

"Are you sure that you're okay?" asked a concerned Darien. "You've spaced out for a moment and then you started to blush."

Rini felt like smacking her head against the table as the blush on her face continued to burn on her face. "Yeah, I'm fine. Excuse me I need to go and use the bathroom." She quickly escaped from everyone else as they watched the pink-hair run into the girls' restroom.

Once she was gone, Mina smiled, "I think that Rini has finally got a crush on someone," she said in a signing tone. Serena and Lita both exchange worried looks. They knew who Rini was thinking about but they couldn't tell anyone about her secret crush.

"What are you talking about Mina?" asked Serena.

"Didn't you see her biting her lips as she let her mind go somewhere else? I say that she's gaga for someone but whom?" Mina placed a finger on her chin as she began to think.

"For crying out loud Mina, Rini is still young," Amy said. "How could you think that Rini likes someone? She's probably thinking about something embarrassing." She stated in a matter-of-fact tone. "You shouldn't be jumping into conclusion."

"Amy is right," interject Lita, "I say we leave the girl alone and just let her be."

"No way! I know how she was thinking about that special someone." Mina looked at Serena's direction, "Do you know if Rini have a crush on someone?"

Serena started to panic for she was afraid of saying the wrong thing. _'There is no way that I'm going to reveal to everyone about her secret crush. Rini will kill me if she does find out that I spill the beans to everyone.'_ She looked at the brunette almost as if she was begging for help but she shrugged her shoulders. She was alone. "M-me?" she stammered out loud, "I don't know if she does. Even if she does have one, she won't tell me."

"Of course," Raye jumped in, "you can't keep a secret even if it cost you your life."

"Can it, Raye!" Serena protested in anger, "I can so keep a secret."

"Right," everyone said together.

Rini came out of the bathroom with a wet paper towel in her hand as she pressed the paper against her hot skin. "I want to go home," she told Serena. "Remember what your father said, you can't come home no later than 6 p.m."

Serena rolled her eyes as she remembers her promise that she made with her father. "Of course. We should get going. See you tomorrow at school Amy and Lita. You too Melvin and Molly and thanks for the presents." Everyone waved goodbye to Serena and Rini as the rest of the girls decided to call it a night.

Darien followed the girls from behind as he offered them to take them back home safe and sound. Both girls agreed as they climbed in his red car and he took them back home within ten minutes. Luckily for Serena, her father hasn't come back from work as Mrs. Tsukino invited Darien to come in and eat dinner with them. Unfortunately, Darien had to turn down her invitation for he didn't want to face the wrath of Serena's overprotected father. Although Mrs. Tsukino already accepted Darien's relationship with Serena, he still had to worry about Mr. Tsukino.

Rini rushed into the house as Serena and Darien stayed outside of the house as they planned to see each other later at night for their date. Just as Serena and Darien were about to lean in for a goodbye kiss, they heard someone clearing their throat as they turned around only to see Mr. Tsukino standing in the middle. Darien and Serena jumped away from each other as they saw an angry Ken Tsukino.

"Serena Tsukino!" he began to yell at her, "How many times have I told you that you can't go out with any boys until you're twenty-seven?"

Just as Serena was about to retaliate, Mrs. Tsukino came out of the house and held her husband from her arms and pinched him. Serena watched his father winced in pain, "Honey," she began to talk, "You should let your daughter enjoy her life and let her go out with the boy that she loves."

"Never!" he replied as he felt another painful pinch on his arms.

"Come on, we should leave them alone and let them say their goodbyes." Mrs. Tsukino said as she had to drag her husband inside the house. Darien sweat-drop in embarrassment as he watched and heard Ken Tsukino threatens him to kill him if he hurts Serena's feelings.

Once Serena's father was inside of the house, they leaned in and kissed goodbye. "Don't forget about tonight," Darien whispered into her ears. Serena nodded and watched her boyfriend leave and drove off.

Upstairs in Serena's bedroom, Rini was planning to go back home to the future see her mother and father again. Today at school, she made some presents for her parents and for Helios. In her hand, she held the last bag of chocolate and smiled as she imagines herself giving the bag of chocolate to _him_. Rini turned around just to make sure that no one was around and took out her key. A pink cloud began to form above her head as she jumped right in.

The door to Serena's bedroom opened up as Serena walked in and didn't see the pink-hair girl. "Rini?" she called out to her. She looked around in her room just to make sure if her things were still around but didn't see anything.

"Serena! Dinner is ready!" called her mother out to her.

"Coming!" Serena called back. She waited for her mother to call out for Rini but didn't hear her name being called out. "So, she really did go back to the future." A smile spread on her face as she knew what Rini was planning to do.

* * *

><p>Rini jumped out of the pink cloud as she found herself surrounded by tall, white pillars. She smiled in delight as she knew where she was. She was back in Elysian as she began to run her way home where her parents would be waiting for her. She could imagine the look on their faces when they see her back home. As she was running she saw someone familiar flying towards her direction and came to a stop. She knew who was coming as Pegasus landed gently on the ground and bowed at Rini.<p>

"Welcome back, Small Lady."

"You don't have to be so formal with me Pegasus. Just call me Rini." She said while she couldn't contain her giggles.

"As you wish, Rini," Pegasus looked up at the small girl and smiled, "Are you here to see your parents?" Rini nodded. "Then can I offer you a ride back home. It would be a lot faster if I fly you back home." Rini nodded once more as she watched Pegasus bow down and she climbed onto his back and held onto his white and silky mane. "Hold on tight." With one big flap of his wings he was up in the air and they were off to the palace.

Rini was enjoying her flight back home on Pegasus' back as she admired the view. She never really had the chance to look around Elysian as she heard Pegasus point out certain things here and there.

Once they arrived to the palace, Rini got down from Pegasus' back as she thanked him for the ride. Just as she was about to walk in the palace, Rini saw a bright and golden flash as she knew that Pegasus had transformed into his human form. Rini didn't want to turn around and face Helios right now. She was feeling way too nervous to even talk to him as he said, "Aren't you going to invite me in Rini?"

"S-sure," she began to stammer. _'Why am I always so nervous in front of Helios? I would feel better if he was in his Pegasus form,'_ she thought to herself. Rini felt his arm looping into her arm as they both walked into the palace. Rini's face was turning red as Helios hadn't noticed her face turn red.

* * *

><p>Back into the present day, Serena was lucky tonight as she had very little homework to do tonight as she finished her math homework. Although math wasn't Serena's favorite subject, she felt like she had been doing her math homework for a whole year. It was nine o'clock as Serena puts away her books into her schoolbag. She got up and pressed her ears against the door just to make sure that her parents were in their room sleeping. All she heard was the sound of the TV being turned off as the sound of footsteps came closer to her room. Quickly, Serena reacted fast and lies on her bed.<p>

Her parents came into her bedroom and wished her a goodnight. "Did you finish your homework?" asked her father. Serena nodded and told them goodnight. Once they left out of her room, she got up once more and pressed her ears against the wall and heard her parents talking for a while and soon enough the sound of snoring was heard. Serena smiled and knew that it her time to leave.

She felt something tingling inside of her chest and knew that Darien had transformed. Serena took off her pajamas as she was dressed in a pretty light pink dress that reached over her knees and puts on her black flat shoes. She grabbed her brooch and whispered, "Moon Cosmic Power." She felt the pure and warm energy flowing inside of her as her clothes changed into a sailor uniform with a really short fuku skirt and knee-length red boots. Once her transformation was complete, Sailor Moon fixed her bed just to make sure that Serena was sleeping just in case if her father came into her room and make sure that his daughter was sleeping. She looked at her bed once more, grabbed her last bag of chocolate and got out through the window and leaped from roof to roof as she was trying to feel where Tuxedo Mask was.

After jumping over several rooftops, Sailor Moon could feel Tuxedo Mask energy getting stronger and she stopped in her tracks. She looked around and noticed that she was at the docks. It was very odd for her to come back here but if this is where Darien had led her then she had no reason to complain.

"Glad to see you here Sailor Moon," said a husky and sexy tone. Sailor Moon knew who just spoke as she turned around only to see Tuxedo Mask standing behind her and smiling at her. "Shall we go?"

Sailor Moon couldn't help it but to smile back at him, "Sure." She walked up to him and looped her arm with Tuxedo Mask as he led her into the warehouse where he had everything set up for tonight. Nothing could ruin this night. It was a beautiful evening as they walked into the warehouse as Sailor Moon or shall we say Serena gasped in surprise. Tuxedo Mask or Darien had set up a table for two as two red candles burned in the middle as one red rose was placed in the middle of the table.

"Wow!" she muttered to herself. She didn't know what else to say as she was left speechless. Darien looked at his petite and blond girlfriend and smiled in delight. He had let his transformation fade and he was dressed in a light blue long-sleeve shirt with grey pants. Serena had followed his example and let her transformation fade away as she saw Darien staring at her with admiration. "What? Like what you see, Mr. Shields?"

He chuckled at her joke, "Of course." Darien took Serena by her hand and made her sit on her seat as he sat across from her. They began with a small conversation about what happened earlier ago in the arcade with Rini as Serena tried her best to change the subject of the conversation. Darien knew that Serena was trying to avoid about Rini's supposed crush but he couldn't help it but to feel a little bit of defensive.

Serena took out the small bag of chocolate and placed it in front of Darien and smiled, "Here's your present Darien. Rini and I make these for you."

Darien took the bag of chocolate and began to untie the red ribbon that was wrapped around the plastic bag and put it aside. Serena watched in amaze as she saw him take a heart-shape chocolate and ate it. He began to chew it with caution for he was afraid of how her chocolate came out. He knew that whenever Serena made chocolate, it would look so perfect but he didn't like the taste. Once he was done chewing, Darien liked how this chocolate tastes.

"So, what do you think?" she asked him.

He grabbed another piece of chocolate and placed it in between his teeth. Darien pulled Serena up from her seat and pulled her close to him. "Why don't we find out, shall we?" Serena's eyes went wide as saucers as his lips pressed against her lips and she took a bite of the chocolate and felt his lips moving. It was a sweet and delicious kiss that she could ever feel. It was a combination of ecstasy and blissfulness as Serena was enjoying this kiss. She felt her piece of chocolate melting inside of her mouth as Darien continued to consume her with passionate kisses that send her hormones into overdrive. Serena felt like melting in his arms as her legs felt like turning into jell-o and her heart was pounding non-stop. She wished that this night would never end.

After what it seems that they've been kissing for days, Darien was the first one to pull away as Serena's baby blue eyes flutter open. She touched her lips as she felt her lips burn and she swore that she could still feel his lips. "Umm…" she was lost at words. Serena did want to tell him that she did like the kiss but she couldn't find the right words.

Darien chuckled and pulled her into a hug, "Aww! You're too cute when you don't know what to say."

Serena pushed him slightly and gave him a small punch on his arms, "Jerk," but then she snuggled into his chest, "But you're my jerk." She grabbed another piece of chocolate and popped into her mouth as Darien knew what to do next. It was going to be a long night filled with hugs, kisses and chocolate.

* * *

><p>Back in Elysian, Rini had spent a great time back with her parents as she gave them their presents that she made in school today. The rest of the Sailor Scouts along with Luna, Artemis and Diana, came over to dinner as they exchanged gifts to one another. It was a splendid time as Rini held her cup up high as she cheered along with her family. From afar, Helios watched Rini laughing and smiling the whole entire time that he couldn't stop staring at her. It was nice to see her happy as he approached her to take her out for a small walk.<p>

He held his hand out like a gentleman and asked her if she could walk with him alone. Rini blushed pink as she nodded at him and took his hand. By now, Rini felt her heart pounding in her chest really fast that she was afraid that Helios might hear it. Once they were outside of the palace, the fresh air caressed their faces as the blush on Rini's face faded away. She began to wonder why Helios would bring her out here.

"I'm sure that you're wondering why I brought you out here Rini." Helios said as Rini nodded in agreement. "Well, I haven't given you my present."

"Oh, you didn't have to get me anything, Helios." Rini said as she cupped her face. Helios looked at her with his eyebrow arch up as he stared at her, "Really! I mean it. But now that you bring up the idea of giving presents out," she took out the last bag of chocolate and handed it to Helios, "I made you these."

Helios looked at the bag of chocolate, "You made this for me?" he asked. She nodded eagerly as he started to open his bag of chocolate and took out a bunny-shape piece out of the bag and ate it. Helios enjoyed the favor of his treat that he held out his bag to Rini, "This is really good. Want some?"

Rini didn't really feel like eating anything since she ate a lot tonight but since Helios was offering her some, she couldn't say no. She took one piece and ate it as she smiled in delight to taste the sweet and chocolaty flavor. "Thanks." They ate the rest of the chocolate in silence as the bag was no longer filled with chocolate except for one heart-shape chocolate piece was left.

They both were about to grab the last piece as their hands grazed onto each other. Rini quickly pulled her hand out of the bag as she felt a jolt of electricity rush through her. Helios also felt that feeling that he looked away from her and looked at the night sky.

"You know what; you can have that piece Helios. I'm already full. Plus it's your present." Rini joined along with Helios and she too looked up at the night sky.

"But you wanted it. Didn't you?" Rini nodded her head no. "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure."

Helios looked at the last piece of chocolate in his bag that he decided that it would be best if they could share it. Rini heard him take out the last piece and then heard a cracking sound. She turned around only to see him holding out a half piece of the chocolate heart to her. "Here, take it." She really didn't want to take it as Helios grabbed her hand and placed the piece of chocolate in her hand. "Don't worry about me."

Rini looked at her hand and back at Helios as he gave her a genuine smile at her. She felt her heart beating faster than usual and her stomach flipping and flopping. "Thank you." She took the piece and ate it.

"You know that I still haven't given you your present yet."

"Helios, I already told you that I don't need a present." Rini whined.

"But this isn't your ordinary present, Rini." She looked at him with confusion written all over her face, "This present is so small that you can't even see it."

Rini was still confused, "I don't understand. What do you mean?"

He chuckled for awhile, "Rini," he sighed, "I want you to close your eyes for a moment."

"What?" she asked in shock.

"Just close your eyes for a moment and I'll give you your present. I promise that I won't leave you and that I'll be at your side all the time, okay." Rini still looked at him with confusion as she complies with his wishes and closes her eyes for awhile. Helios took his time staring at Rini as he admired her in silence. He moved closer to her as he noticed her hesitating for a moment.

Rini still had her eyes closed as she felt the cold and breezy air caressing her face while she clutched at the side of her blue skirt. She wanted to know what Helios was planning to give to her. She heard the sound of his footstep getting closer to her as she began to hesitate. _'Whatever present that you plan to give me, just get it over it!'_ She screamed in her mind. She could feel him coming close to her that she almost forgot to breathe when she felt something soft brushing on her skin as it began to move towards her chin and near her lips. Rini could smell the sweet and soft scent of a flower, _'Is that a rose?'_ she thought.

Helios smiled as he held in his hand a pink rose while he caressed the rose on Rini's face. He saw her nose moving a little as she began to sniff the rose that was near her nose. Maybe it was time for him to give Rini his present as he moved one step closer to her as his face was inches close to her face. He looked down at her soft and pink lips and he couldn't take it anymore as he close the space that was in between them.

She felt his lips pressing against her own as her eyes open in surprise only to see his eyes closed. This was her very first kiss while she felt her heart beating in her chest and the flipping and flopping in her stomach increased into a tenfold. Soon she realized that this is what she wanted to feel this emotion all this time. After watching Serena and Darien making out and hearing all those romantic stories while she stayed with Serena, Rini felt excited to feel this emotion. _'So this is the feeling of love. It's a nice feeling,'_ she thought in her mind as she relaxed into the simple kiss and closed her eyes and enjoyed it while it last.

Helios was the first to break the kiss as he saw Rini opening her eyes and a pink blush brushed across her face. "So, how do you like my present?" he asked her.

She smiled at him while she leaned in for a hug, "It was amazing. Thank you for the present."

"I'm glad that you enjoy it. Happy Valentine's Day."

"Happy Valentine's Day," Rini said. Both Rini and Helios stayed in each other's arms as they both looked up at the starry night.

Helios and Rini watched at one particular star that was shining up above as back in the present day, Serena and Darien were watching the same star and gave one last kiss under the moonlight before they went back home.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well I got to say that I enjoyed writing this **_**Sailor Moon**_** fan-fic. =) To tell you the truth, I typed up this story at the last minute because I had to finish with one of my other one-shot which took a lot more time than this one. It took me last night and today to complete this story. I just hope that you, the readers, enjoyed my story. Tell me what you think about this story. I can take in any praise, critiques, or even questions but please no flaming. Your reviews are kindly appreciated. =)**


End file.
